Countdown
by SpaghettiChib
Summary: Breaking it down, Wally West was the perfect candidate for Dick Grayson's non-existent search for love. Problem was, Dick had no intention what-so-ever in becoming Wally's boyfriend. Too bad the speedster has other plans for his little bird. KFxRob
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my little puppies! It's been a while, eh? Well, I'm back, with my first multi-chaptered story nonetheless. I'm gonna lay it flat, I'm not going to abandon this story or anything but I definitely have no set dates exactly for when new chapters will be up. You'll just have to play it by ear. **

**Something I'm actually a teeny bit nervous about that I figured is worth informing you on is how I fucked up with the bat-siblings' ages in this. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! In this, Dick is a middle sibling with Jason, Steph, and Cass being the oldest ones and Tim and Damian being the young ones. And before you tear me a new asshole, you'll find out how I work with this and hopefully you'll like it. **

**There will be no sex in this story, maybe some mentioning of the subject, some very heavy flirting, and you can count for a make out session when the time is right. Oh, and Wally and Roy are the only ones who know Robin's I.D. The team is still left out of the loop. **

**Well, hopefully you'll like this so have some fun!**

xXx

_Fucking hell, man… _

What a way to start a story, right?

Well, that's what Dick Grayson is thinking at the moment, dressed in his little school boy uniform as he walked towards his locker to get his things before heading home. He does this, well, _distantly, _because his mind is _obviously _somewhere else at the moment, and it has been all day. And that's okay as Dick Grayson, to be a little lost at times (as long as it wasn't affecting his grades, but one day definitely wouldn't hurt him.) Except right now, Dick _really _wishes his head wasn't acting like it just got _bat-bonked_ with a batarang.

Or bird-bonked, because Robin had _major_ swag going on as well, you know…

But let's get back to Dick's problems. Or Robin's too, kind of. But mostly Dick's. Confused yet? That's okay- so is Dick.

Because he was utterly, terribly, _hopelessly _confused; worried and confused and in a complete cluster-fuck. He was too innocent in this category, and paranoid as _fuck. _Relationships? Seriously? Oh no, count the kid _out. _Martial arts, acrobatics, explosives, stealth, and every other technique that fell into this section were Robin's specialties. Academics, big/little brother skills, acrobatics (your daily double, my dear), and time management were Dick's. Relationships had _no_ business in being in one of those two areas. None at all.

Because Dick did _not _want a romance. Plain and simple; not interested, wouldn't be for awhile. Don't even-

"Hey, Dick."

Said boy inhaled sharply in front of his locker (which he had reached by now) and turned around on a dime to face Barbara Gordon, the girl caught in between a smirk and a look of confusion as she stared at her friend.

"Whoa- easy there, boy scout," the –_ugh…redhead _said as she leaned against the locker next to Dick's. The boy wonder sighed and started spinning in his combo. "I was meaning to ask you at lunch but are you okay? You were kind of…_off _all day."

"Yeah, no-Christ, I don't know," Dick moaned as he hung his head inside his locker like a looser. Barbara rolled her eyes and shifted her bag higher on her shoulder.

"Do you still want me to come over today?"

"Yes, please. Play therapist for me?" Dick said as he picked his head up and started loading and unloading his backpack.

"That's what I'm here for, Dickie."

"And also part of the reason of why I love you," the boy wonder said.

"And as much as I'd _love _to here that list of reasons, I need to ask exactly why I'm playing therapist for you first," the girl said.

"Wait till we're in the office and I'm lying on the couch. Gossip here travels faster than the Flash chasing after a batch of cookies," Dick said as he closed his locker and Babs gave a small giggle.

As they walked out into the sunny day and made their way towards the pristine black car that Alfred was waiting in, Dick couldn't help but think.

He should analyze his side of the story first, get his facts straight before talking with Babs.

First things first: he didn't need, want, or know _anything _about a relationship.

But his disinterest and secret almost-_hate _in dating wasn't because Dick couldn't get a date or that he didn't know how to talk to a pretty girl. It wasn't anything like that. After all, the kid was a natural at people skills. He didn't necessarily schmooze the press or was the most popular kid at school, but the cutie was one of the nicest people you'd ever meet. Polite without being annoying, good at keeping the conversation rollin', and humble as all hell. _Way _opposite from cocky, sarcastic, and mysterious Robin.

But he was getting off topic, his mind was too much of a mess right now.

Wait till we're in the mansion, talk to Babs and get your head straight.

This was going to be one hell of a week...

xXx

"Holy _shit!" _

"_Shhh! _Keep it down Babs," Dick waved his hands at her with a panicked expression on his face. Workout room, echoes, siblings, not good.

"Sorry, sorry..." Barbara said before looking back at her friend sitting across from her on the balance beam. "Are you serious?"

"Yea," Dick said before laying back on the beam, hands on his stomach as he closed his eyes with an..._exasperated _expression? Yea, something like that.

"Fricken _Wally West _asked you out? And you're absolutely _positive _he was serious?"

"Absolutely," Dick sighed.

"Daaammmnnn," Babs said as she leaned back on the beam with her hands, looking at the black haired teen in front of her. "Your super best friend who's a _male _has a boner for you," Babs stated. Dick blushed before sitting up and glaring lightly at the redhead, but that stupid blush on his cheeks kind of ruined the effect.

"You don't have to be so crude," he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well you don't have to be so over-dramatic," Babs said back to the boy wonder before grabbing another Funyun and popping it into her mouth. Dick cringed; he'd have to remember to give her a breath mint once she finished.

But he glared at her once more after the cringing. _Over-dramatic? _What the fuck?

"Come again? Over-dramatic?"

"Well, yea," Barbara said around a chip. "All he did was ask you out on a date, Dick. Its not as bad as your acting."

Dick stared at the redhead like she'd grown a pair of bat ears on her head.

"Babs. My _best friend, _who is a _guy, _who is _Kid Flash_, asked _me _out," Dick stated, looking slightly crazy due to his frustration with his friend. How could she not see the seriousness of the situation?

"Ugh, boys," Barbara shook her head with a huff before eating another onion chip. "Look Dick, I guess I can understand where you're coming from, but I'm a girl. If my same-sex best friend asked me out, I would freak a little but you're acting like the world just ended."

"But _mine _kind of did!" Dick spread his arms away from him as he almost yelled at the girl. So much for secrets... "How can I go back to being his best friend knowing that he has a boner for me?"

"You don't have to be so crude," Babs smirked.

"Stop joking around!"

"I'm not! You're just taking this _way _too seriously."

"But it _is _serious!" Dick's left eye was twitching by now.

Barbara sighed- once again: boys,go fig.

"Dick, he asked you out. Whoop-dee-doo; talk to him, sort things out, and this little thing will blow over easy."

"You make it sound so _simple,_" Richard moaned like an annoying teenaged girl, and Babs wanted to smack the little bastard.

"_Richard Grayson, _you are making this _way_ more dramatic than it really is. How much have you two been together through and still made it out alive?"

Dick sighed. "A lot..."

"And you guys are still closer then ever, correct?"

Dick sighed and rubbed his eyes with his palms, finally having a moment of something closely related to relaxation.

"His eyes were so _honest_, and his voice was so full of _affection. _And that _smile_, that damn smile caught in between nerves and warmth and _adoration," _Dick said quietly before rubbing his hands down his face. "When Kid falls for someone, he falls _hard. _I don't..."

Babs leaned over and placed a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder, kneading the tense muscle soothingly. "Dick, baby steps. You'll make it out alive, boy wonder," she smiled.

Dick gave a small smile in return before standing and walking off the beam, shuffling over towards the double bars and sprinting into a jump. He caught the lower bar easily and began swinging around, his thoughts clouding over in his mind.

Why him? Why did Wally want _him _of all people?

Wally had no trouble in the dating category, girls falling into his lap ever since he made it out of that awkward ginger stage and moved into the rarely-seen-but-when-you-see-them-you-almost-have-a-nosebleed redheaded teen stage. And besides, Wally was a charmer; funny, nice, popular, caring. Even after confessing to Dick that he was bisexual (and Dick being totally cool with it at the time), _guys _started to fall for the incredible Wally just as much as the female population. Yes, this ginger had it all set.

But Dick Grayson just didn't see what he himself had to offer Wal- well, _anybody_, actually.

He was pale, his eyes were just too damn blue, he had scars all over his body, his hair was shaggy as hell, and to top it all off, he was _short. _Five point five? Really?

Goddamn you, puberty, taking your sweet ass time on me...

And yes, that all sounds bad, but Dick really never thought about his appearance until fucking Wally decided he wanted to start something with him.

Actually... even when he did have his little love phases, he was never interested in actually taking it a step further into a relationship level.

Sure, he thought that he might have fallen for Babs once a year ago but that passed over, and there were the little crushes here and there that he forgot about in a week, but that really didn't classify him as a love-addict.

Because Dick had no time nor room for a partner. Two lives, schoolwork, being a good brother, being a good son, whatever else you could pack into his crazy life- he had no time for a relationship. It just didn't fit into any section of his brain- dating, that is.

And he was fine with that. No, seriously, he was. He actually didn't _want _a partner, as crazy as that was for a fifteen year old boy to say. He had always gotten along easily on his own, friends and family keeping him smiling through his days, so Dick really didn't want to have someone come in and fuck with his aster.

Dick. Did. Not. Want. A. Partner.

Besides, he had all the relationships he could ask for right now. Friends, a family- people who _cared _for him. Maybe some snogging and stuff _could_ be the icing on the cake if done properly, but Dick didn't feel like he needed that. He didn't exactly _want _that, believe it or not.

Besides, he had his siblings and daddy #2 to take care of him when it came to snuggling.

He could sneak his way onto Jason's lap pretty smoothly and once he was on, his older brother really didn't have the heart to get him off (which then lead to the older boy wrapping his arms around his lil' bro and it was one of the cutest things on the planet, of course). Steph was always hugging him and kissing his cheek, cuddling on the couch together when the opportunity presented itself and he would sometimes fall asleep on her bed during one of their late night talks and she'd just go to sleep right there next to him. Timmy was always a little cuddler, crawling on top of Dick whenever the opportunity presented itself and Dick just couldn't resist holding his Timmy when those adorable blue eyes were looking up at him like that. Baby Damian was stuck in Dick's arms half of the time (whether he wanted it or not) and Dick was absolutely in _love _with his littlest brother, no matter how much of a destructive little brat the baby could be. And Cass did have a special place in Dick's heart, and even though she wasn't that touchy-feely or talkative, his older sister was really just nice to sit with. Peace and relaxation, maybe a good game of chess to boot.

And of course, Bruce was his absolute _favorite _person to cuddle up to. Not just because it was nice to see the hero _relax _every now and then, but because Dick felt safe and warm in Bruce's arms. Robin could take care of himself, no doubt about that, but somehow when he was with Bruce, he felt like…_darehesayit…_a little bird. And Bruce's embrace made everything nice again, because he was safe with Bruce; safe and warm and loved.

Really, what more could a boy wonder ask for?

He was covered in that area, he didn't want or need any romance at the moment.

But maybe in the future(in the _way _distant future, that is, because he wanted no part in commitment at the moment), just _maybe…_Dick _would _want a significant someone. Maybe he would want someone to share his _life _with, and maybe he would get his happily ever after, but as far as he knew, Wally West was not his tights-wearing prince in this fairy tale.

As Dick completed another flawless flip and caught the chalked up bar before swinging around again, whatever realization that hadn't sunk in just yet, _did. _

Wally West wanted him. Wally liked Dick Grayson.

Dick missed the bar and flailed around in the air before expertly falling into a tumble roll...

And crashed right into a stack of blue mats lie a dork.

Oh for the love of aster, he was in trouble...


	2. Chapter 2

"_Danger or trouble, I'm there on the double. You know that you always can call, Kim Possible!" _

Wally slammed the door of the shitty little apartment closed as he slid into what was referred to as the living room. Looking around, he noticed there was considerably less bullshit scattered around the place, and there was an overpowering smell of Febreeze that greeted his nostrils. Wally scrunched up his nose a little as the smell of _Sweet Citrus & Zest_ mixed with his Taco Bell, but it really was better than the rotten smell of _The Paper Lantern _takeout that usually claimed the apartment mixing with his warm and beefy deliciousness.

Wally smiled as he took a bite out of his Burrito Supreme, the Taco Bell bag dangling from his hand as he swung it back and forth easily.

"Come on, Roy! Say the line!" Wally yelled throughout the tiny space a little louder than necessary as he danced towards the bathroom where the shower was running, the uniform of Red Arrow leaving a trail from the bedroom to the bathroom door as well as a few arrows and a quiver leaning against the wall.

"Wally? Why the hell are you here?" Roy asked over the water as the speedster entered the bathroom and sat on the counter top, burrito still in hand as he leaned back against the wall comfortably.

"You gotta say the line first," Wally said with a smile.

"Fuck off, hillbilly," Roy said easily, Wally snickering in the background at how sad it was that Roy knew what he was referring to.

"Come on, for old time's sake!"

"What old times? I never even _tolerated _that fucking reference. What makes you think I do now?"

"You're new-found ability to take a joke," Wally smiled. "Now say it!"

Wally smirked as he heard Roy growl over the shower.

"Just say it for me. That's my final offer because I smell Taco Bell and am _not _going to risk my Volcano burrito," Roy said, still kind of serious but half joking as well. You could never really tell with the guy.

"Nah, I'll spare you your burrito but you owe me a KP voice over," Wally said around a mouthful of what he hoped was meat.

"Fantastic," Roy drawled out as he turned off the shower, his arms sticking out of the shower to grab his towel from off the toilet and dry himself off behind the curtain. "So why are you here, fireball?"

"Because I got some good news and I got some bad news," Wally said before pursing his lips slightly. "Well, there really isn't any _bad _news actually, just not as good news," he continued as he finished the burrito and tossed the wrapper into the trashcan next to the toilet, grabbing another taco from the bag and starting on it.

"And does any of it include me or am I in the clear?" Roy asked as he opened the curtain, white towel wrapped tightly around his waist and steam coming off his god-like body. Wally nearly let out a dreamy sigh as he stared at the tight six-pack of abs and perfectly stretched, peachy skin lined with scars.

Oh yes, given the chance, Wally would jump his best friend's bones in an instant. _Mm Mm good_ didn't even come close to describing the archer, but Wally was far from making a move on the older red head. His first man-crush still didn't know about said man-crush, and that's just how Wally would like to keep it for now. Even if Roy was the _p__ièce de résistance_.

He could admire him from afar, make a few suggestive flirts, but that's it. And Wally was fine with that...

Because, you know... he _was _kind of falling for the boy wonder. Or has fallen and was just slowly gliding down this beautiful spiral and into the arms of the raven haired teen- whatever you prefer.

"It could, yes, kind of- it all depends on you," Wally said as Roy walked over in front of the mirror on the wall next to the speedster and grabbed the towel to dry off his hair. And oh _mama_, did his biceps ripple or did they _ripple? _

"Well, in that case, let me get dressed first with a burrito in hand before you tell me, " Roy said nonchalantly as he rubbed the _Old Spice _deodorant over his appropriately hairy armpits. _Mmm, _Wally _loved _Old Spice...

"Because we all know how bad you PMS when you don't get your bell on," Wally smiled as he sped past the taller redhead, out of the bathroom, and into the living room, Roy walking into his bedroom to get dressed.

"Nice one, slick. You here all night?" Roy said loud enough to be heard from the half closed bedroom door.

"Every Friday, bro."

"Lucky me," Roy said as he walked out fully clothed. "Burrito me," he said as he plopped down on the couch next to Wally, the younger redhead laying on his back on the opposite side of the couch as he now ate another burrito.

Wally tossed the archer his food before flipping on the TV.

"So, good news or not as good new first?" Wally asked.

"Good," Roy said around a mouthful of food.

"I told Dick that I liked him," Wally said with a small smile.

Roy did a double take, red eyebrow raised at his fellow ginger. Because, yea- he totally knew that Wally had a thing for Dick. Roy was the first one Wally told that he might like his best friend, but Roy didn't actually think that Wally would have the balls to actually _confront_ Dick about the crush.

He knew how Wally acted around, uh... _dating material_. Flirty, straight to the point, not shy in the least. If Wally saw something he liked, whether it be looks or personality, girl or guy, he went for it. To be honest, Wally was actually pretty good at picking up chicks and guys_, _better than what Roy usually gave the dork credit for. He was just that kind of guy- easily likeable, genuinely friendly, with all the trimmings on the side.

But despite all that, Dick wasn't some simple person-of-interest for the redhead. After all, Roy didn't really know how _he _would tell his younger, same-sexed best friend of six years that he wanted to start something romantic with him.

And if Roy didn't know how to do that, then he had _no clue _what was going through Wally's brain that gave him this sudden burst of courage.

"Well... that was unexpected," Roy said after swallowing a mouthful of burrito.

"Why?" Wally furrowed his eyebrows slightly.

"Because." Roy shifted to a more comfortable position on the couch so he could face Wally a little more head-on. "You're a regular Casanova with all the other little boys and girls, but I didn't think you'd be able to pull out that card on Dick."

Wally pursed his lips slightly, considering the archer's words.

"But why wouldn't I be able to be myself with Dick?"

"I didn't think you wouldn't be _yourself, _Wally," Roy said, looking at the speedster with honest eyes. "I thought that you wouldn't be able to just go out and _say _it. With any other person, yea- but boy wonder is not just any other person."

It was silent for a moment as Wally contemplated this.

"_Soo, _you thought that since Richard and I are best friends, I'd be too scared to say anything?" Wally raised an eyebrow at the archer before speeding off the couch to grab a Coke from the fridge and coming back in the blink of an eye, sipping the soda leisurely.

"Doesn't that make you a little..._nervous, _or _scared, _or something? What if Dick doesn't want to be friends anymore after this?"

Wally had thought about that. He already thought of every different outcome for this situation- Dick turning away from him, Dick and him just staying friends, Dick and him living happily ever after. And some of those possibilities scared the _hell _out of Wally. Richard never wanting to speak to him again? Robin never wanting to see him again? Dick never wanting to be his _friend _again?

That thought scared him senseless.

But...

"I've wanted this for _way_ toolong, Roy. I... I really like him; maybe enough to drop the 'L' word," Wally smiled as he looked at the wall, lazily. "But you know boy wonder just as well as I do. If he completely turns his back on me, then I _definitely _don't know my best friend as well as I thought I did," Wally smiled before taking a sip of the soda in his hand.

Roy gave a ghost of a smile before finishing off his burrito.

Wally was right- Dick was a smart guy. He would find a way around this that would still save their friendship if he wasn't into Wally. Plus, when it came to the redhead (Roy included), the boy wonder was _very _forgiving. After all of the shit Wally's gotten Dick (and Roy, once again) into and vice versa, moving on was just second nature.

Roy just hoped that this romance deal wouldn't make the birdie do a 180 and totally leave Wally in the dust...

But, really- what were the chances?

"I think I'm supposed to say some brotherly thing about how much you've grown or something right now, so I'm just gonna say that I hope this works out for you and your soul mate," Roy said easily.

"Oh, it _will,_" Wally smiled, liking the sound of those two little words.

Mmm, soul mate...

"Wait," Wally furrowed his eyebrows before looking at the archer. "You just _assumed _that Dick didn't like me back?"

Roy gave a small chuckle. "You know, for being the second fastest human alive, you're pretty damn slow."

Wally glared.

"Well, there goes my not-as-good news," Wally grumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Completely out the window," Roy said. "So how are you going to win him over?"

Wally's mood flipped and he smiled at his fellow redhead before sitting up on the couch.

"Don't you worry. Your friendly neighborhood speedster has it _all _figured out," the younger teen grinned.

Roy smirked with a small eye roll before settling in for the speedster's plan.

Whatever it may be...

xXx

"...and then Ms. Kitty showed up and Bruce was all like '_go wait in the car, Dick.' _So I waited in the car going over files for like 20 minutes before just patrolling by myself for a while and then _he _was pissed at _me _for not telling him where I was going, even if he could just look at the tracker at any time," Dick said as he walked down the hall with Barbara.

"He really should just come out with it already. I mean, even _Alfred _knows about him and Kitty," Babs agreed, taking a sip from her Minute Made orange juice.

"Hell, I think even Timmy knows," Dick chuckled, adjusting his books in his arms. Thank god for being a kick-ass vigilante, or else these things would've torn off his arms by now.

"Yeah, but the kid's too polite to say anything," Babs giggled. "He's such a cutie..."

"No, you cannot have him," Dick said with a smirk.

"I didn't even ask this time!"

"No, but you-"

"Hey, Dickie!"

Both teens looked to find Stephanie Brown walking over towards them, perfect smile on her perfect face along with her perfect hair flowing over her perfect shoulders. To tie it all together, the senior looked like a fricken _model_ as she walked over towards the pair.

"Hey, Babs," Steph greeted the red head as the two hugged.

"Hey, Steph," Babs smiled as they released each other.

"Wattcha need?" Dick asked as Steph wrapped her arm around her little brother's shoulders.

He should have been prepared when he saw that saucy smirk spread across her lips.

"Well, Dick, if you look straight ahead, you'll notice that there's a _dashing _red headed boy waiting for you at your locker. And you better hurry up and get him before all of us deprived private school girls jump his bones right here in the hallway."

Dick looked up at his locker and his mouth dropped open. No, seriously, it did. Because Wallace West was standing _right there, _leaning against the metal wall with his arms crossed casually as he looked down at the ground with a patient expression. Patient and eager, because he hadn't seen his best friend in nearly a week, and romantic-wise or not, Dick Grayson was one of the most important people in Wally's life. No contact at all for nearly a week? Nuh-uh, Wally had to take matters into his own hands.

But Dick didn't really pay attention to that because for the first time in a _very _long time, he was unprepared.

_Goddamn him, God_damn _that fire crotch. _

Dick turned the most brilliant shade of scarlet and calmed himself enough so that he wouldn't punch Babs in the nose, because if she didn't stop laughing he _was _going to hit her, girl or not.

Wally looked up easily, his eyes falling on Richard and a warm smile spread across his face, eyebrows low and everyone was just _staring_. Who did this guy think he was showing up to Gotham Academy in those hipster clothes and leaning against the lockers like he owned the damn place?

Well, maybe Dick was exaggerating a little about the 'owning the place' bit. The red head knew he was out of his league here, but he was making the best of it. A warm smile and laid back attitude? Okay, Dick could give him brownie points for that. But the clothes he was wearing made him stick out from all the blazers and blue skirts like a teenager running around the world in a red and yellow spandex body suit (of course, only Dick made that connection though). Black converse, khaki-colored jeans caught between skinny and baggy, red belt, thin and faded Green Lantern hoodie (well, maybe not _that _hipster looking...), and a yellow Jansport backpack with tons of words and doodles sharpie-ed onto it.

This cool kid did _not _fit into the environment.

And for that reason, everyone was _staring_ at the kid standing next to Richard Grayson's locker, and Richard Grayson was _blushing. _

_Pull yourself together, Dick. Just because he broke the unspoken rule and is at my _goddamn _school without me knowing doesn't mean you can go all ape-shit on his ass right now. Just play it cool, Grayson... _

"Steph, you grinding on my best friend is a _very _disturbing thought, _heavy _on the dis," Dick said, attempting to not show any signs of, well..._ anything _that may give something away to his older sister.

Steph giggled before pecking the top of his head.

"See you at home. Tell Wally I said 'hi'," the girl said before walking away towards her group of friends.

And then Babs burst into a series of snickers, because she knows whats going on, and Dick is _really _wishing he hadn't told the girl about his relationship fiasco.

"Have fun, Dickie," Babs laughed.

"Shut up, jackass," Dick hissed to a still giggling Babs before putting up his poker face and walking towards his locker.

He didn't _dare_ look the speedster in the eye because the redhead would've already won if Dick released the bat-glare, but he kept up his guard with the neutral expression as he quickly spun in the combo, and his eyes briskly shifted over towards Wally standing about a foot away and facing him, and the redhead was still _smiling. _And watching Dick, and smiling, and crossing his arms casually, and smiling, and leaning his shoulder on the lockers, and _smiling. _

Warmth, adoration, but not nerves. No- not nerves, but _amusement. _

"Hey, beautiful." Wally used The Voice.

_Fucking..._

"_Don't _call me that." Wally could've swore he saw fire in those blue eyes.

Too bad it didn't scare him.

"Don't deny the truth, Richard," Wally smiled.

Dick nearly growled as he spun in his locker combo.

"Why are you here?" Richard asked after opening his locker and almost slamming it into Wally's face but stopping just short. The redhead gulped before looking around the locker door and walking his way to the other side of the younger teen, grabbing the calculus book and notebook out from under Dick's arm.

He had a heart to win still- had to brush up on his manners.

"I have a game I want to play with you," Wally said as as he tucked the books under his arm like the good guy he was. Dick damn-near wanted to shoot him by now. Really, Wally? Are you _really _going to start the whole book carrier thing with him?

"What is this? A _Saw _parody now?"

"Not unless you're into that shit," the redhead said with a self-satisfied look but still managed to look sweet, and Dick had to bite his tongue to keep from smiling. These aren't bro-jokes anymore, he's _flirting_, and Dick doesn't like it.

He wasn't going to play into his little _game._

Dick made an attempt to grab the books from the ginger but Wally was too quick with that smile and height difference. When wandering eyes weren't still lingering in the hallway and Richard didn't have to keep up the slightly-nerdy-kid-who's-not-very-athletically-inclined-but-has-some-muscle-from-being-an-ex-acrobat-and-is-still-a-pretty-alright-guy act, he could get his books back lickedy-split. But, no, he had to fit the role and decided to give up on it for now.

Oh, the humanity...

"How did you get in?" He asked sternly instead.

"Alfred signed me in after I posed as your cousin- like a boss, by the way. I pulled off the city kid look and everything," Wally said, looking so damn proud of himself.

"Really? Like a boss?" Dicks eyebrows knit together in annoyance. And he supposed the story was valid, considering Alfred (who he would quiz _thoroughly _as to why he let the speedster in) was there and all.

"Get with the times, babe," Wally smiled.

_Ooh, _Dick was _seconds _away from punching Wally in the face if he dropped another pet name on him.

"How do you know where my locker is?" Dick asked, trying to grab his books from the speedster again but failing.

"A little bird told me," Wally gave a shit eating grin as Dick slammed his locker shut, turning on the balls of his feet and breezing past Wally. "So, now that we're through playing detective, I want to play a game, Dick."

Richard huffed.

"Really? Are you serious?" Dick looked at the speedster like he was the biggest dumb-ass in the world.

"Dead serious, my dear Mr. Grayson."

"And what do you plan on winning in this little game you're proposing?" Dick asked.

"You," Wally smiled as he gave that affectionate lazy smile down to the fifteen-year old.

_Ohfortheloveofmotionsensores- _Dick did _not _just blush. Just keep looking straight, don't look back at him again or he'll think he's making progress.

But back to the matter at hand, this could really make or break whatever you wanted to call their friendship right now. Dick could flat out ignore him right now, not speak to the redhead as long as this little game of cat and mouse was up, but Dick knew better than that. That would only make Wally fall harder, an indirect way of playing hard to get. It'd be fun for the redhead for a while, but Dick knew this would just piss off the speedster. Wally needed something to happen quick, and his feelings would really be tested with this. And Dick knew he would eventually just get mad at the boy wonder for being so stubborn and they would get into a big fight and things would _not _end nicely.

And that was the _last _thing Dick wanted, to put _that _kind of stress to their friendship. Sure, this whole..._thing _was kind of a cluster-fuck at the moment, but it wasn't getting out of hand yet. As soon as any signs started showing up that one of them was about to break, Dick would _end _it, one way or another. Richard couldn't risk loosing Wally from his life, and if that means going through the redhead's little _gay-for-Robin_ phase, than he'll do it.

And really, his mind was made up once that thought crossed.

So fine, he'll entertain the redhead for now, not completely shut him out because there was a super best-friendship they were still tied into. This game or whatever didn't mean anything, whatever it was, so he would play. Let the speedster have his fun and see if this was really what he wanted.

And Dick had not a _clue _what he was really getting himself into.

So, here goes everything.

"Details," Dick waved his hand at Wally, walking next to him down the hallway with the shorter teen's books still in his arms.

Wally smiled before his steps fell a little closer to the bird.

"You don't want to date me, correct?" The speedster asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Correct," he sighed.

"But I want to date you, right?"

"If this is one big prank that you and Roy are pulling on me, I swear to God I'll-"

"Dick, this is _not _a prank- speedster's honor," Wally said quickly as he stepped in front of the bird and placed an innocent hand on the shorter teen's shoulder. "I _really _like you, honest to god," the speedster gave a breathless chuckle and Dick turned pink for about the millionth time that day, really feeling the hand on his shoulder now and his eyes drifted down to the ground.

"This is as real as it gets, Dick, so you better be with me the whole way," the redhead smiled.

The blushing didn't stop as Dick's eyes flicked back up to the speedster. He knew how to read people, and Wally was _absolutely _true. Dick gave a small nod and the speedster gave a small smile. A fair trade, he guessed.

Dick stepped around Wally and continued on his way, the redhead catching up to fall right into step beside Richard with one of the happiest of smiles on his face.

"So, I want to date you, but you won't even give me a chance."

What happened to their whole little heart-to-heart that happened like a second ago?

"If that's how you want to put it..."

"So since you're being a stubborn ass-" Dick glared at him. "-I have taken the liberty of making nine different notes of the nine steps it took me to fall for you, Dick Grayson. Nine little steps that you made me go through, because there had really always been something there, whether you believe it or not, and I think you should know what's going on inside my mind and heart. Yes, yes, always with the cliches. Because, really; falling for your best friend? How much more corny can you get? But, hey-it works for me."

Wait a sec, Dick was still trying to process their so-called _game _at the moment.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. There are just these random notes flying around everywhere of the _steps_ or whatever it took for you to_-uh...fall _for me?_"_ Dick stopped and raised his eyebrows at the redhead, who turned on his heel to stand in front of the shorter teen.

"Don't worry, babe. You're going to have to report to me each time you find one of my little love notes before I put up the next one."

"And what if I don't tell you when I find a note?" Dick raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. But then he remembered that Wally was still carrying _his _books for him and the younger boy made a lunge for the texts. But boy wonder or not, Wally _was _the fastest teen on the planet for a reason.

"Feisty today, beautiful?" Wally smirked.

Oh _hell, _no.

Dick punched Wally in the arm _(ouchouchouch-FUCKEN 'A!),_ definitely leaving a satisfying bruise on the speedster's flesh (even if it would go away within an hour...).

"Oww! _Fuck me, _that _hurt!_"

"Drop that word or any other pet name one more time and that won't be the only thing that hurts."

Wally rubbed his arm while glaring at the bird boy. _"Anyways,_" he said, gaining back his composure. A small smirk was placed on his lips before continuing. "If you don't tell me when you find a note, then I'm _never _going to stop chasing after you, Dick Grayson, no matter how many bruises I get. And you're going to have to spend the _rest of your_ _life _with a love-struck ginger flirting with you _non-stop _and soon you're going to be _eighty _with a beard down to your knees and I'll _still-" _

"_Okay, _I get the point- Jesus, man. But what happens when I find note #9 and I'm still not 'falling into your arms?'"

"While I kiss you senseless beneath the stars of-"

"I _will_ cut off your balls," Dick simply stated as a warning. Wally snickered before going serious again, half from remembering what he was telling Dick and half from remembering that punch to the arm.

"Then I'll drop the whole thing," Wally said, simple and straight.

Dick thought for a moment, considering the whole _game _before he sighed.

"Wally, this is ridiculous," he sighed.

"Mm, maybe, but so are you," Wally shrugged simply with a smirk.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, come on, Dick. A simple _date_ is all I ask for or at least a chance to prove that this is the real deal but you don't trust me with my own damn feelings."

_That's because you fall for _everybody, _dumbass… _

"It's more complicated than that," Dick sighed for like the fifth time in ten minutes. "And I don't feel like going over it with you right now with this headache forming, Walls."

"Mmm, I love it when you call me that," Wally smirked as they stepped into the elevator.

"Not helping my headache problem," Dick moaned.

"So, deal? You play the game all the way through and I'll keep my promise to whichever outcome of this happens," Wally thrust his hand out towards Dick, small smile in place.

Dick looked at the hand nervously, looking around the room with a sigh before shaking the redhead's hand.

"Deal."

And Dick wanted to smack that smile off Wally's stupid, ginger face, the doors of the elevator closing to lead to the underground parking lot.

But whoever the hell was watching above in the sky liked to fuck with Dick's mind, so a totally giggling, totally infatuated, totally in love, and _totally vomit-inducing _couple ran into the elevator hand in hand and right next to the acrobat and the speedster.

And the doors fucking _shut. _

The tiny room was filled with loving murmurs and soft kissing sounds as the guy rocked the girl back and forth in his arms, and Dick turned the most brilliant shade of red, from both embarrassment _and _anger. Seriously, could these people get a goddamn room that he _wasn't _currently inside of with a ginger who was trying to get Dick Grayson to go out with him?

And he was about to snap, because did they _really_ just bump into him and push him into Wally who wrapped his arm around Dick's waist?

"Sorry," the girl giggled before they returned to their corner of the elevator.

And Dick just gave a small, strained smile as he elbowed Wally in the stomach, earning a satisfying '_oof' _and arm removal.

The elevator gave a glorious _ding _before the couple ran out, and Dick sighed before walking out of the very stuffy elevator.

"_So_.._.Dick_," Wally smirked as he draped his arm across the shorter teen's shoulders, which Dick moodily shrugged off.

"Don't even start, jackass..."

Damn that ginger and his cocky, (goddammit...) _warm_ laugh.

Damn it all...

xXx

**Sorry about the wait- guess I just have to get used to updating is all, hehe. Well, I know that we're not _fully _submerged into the depths of Dick and Wally's thoughts and feelings yet, but trust me. We'll get there ;) **

**Please review, and thank you so much for all the alerts on this story. Hopefully you still remember what the hell this even is when you get the update e-mail... **

**Lots of love! **


End file.
